Something Spontaneous
by NPD18
Summary: Every day was just like the one before he needed something spontaneous and entertaining to take away from the case he’d just finished working on... Fluff : CameronForeman


**Something Spontaneous**

**A/N: **The second of my 100 Cameron/Foreman fanfics… are ya'll excited! Okay, maybe not. This is just a little something I came up with whilst I was bored before Lost. I was listening to my girly playlist on windows media and this came into my head. It fits one of my prompts ('sound') perfectly, so I thought I'd use it. The part in italics with quotation marks is when Cameron is singing, in case it confuses you. The song is 'Stop' from the movie 'Friends Till the End' (I think lol). Other than that… this is just a useless piece of fluff.

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own any of it unfortunately… not even the damn DVDs!

-

Long corridors, plain walls, clean floors – it was all the same. Foreman needed a change. Anything to get away from the anger that daily built up inside his head, whether it be a humorous poster or something totally crazy like a man in a pink bunny suit. Every day was just like the one before; he needed something spontaneous and entertaining to take away from the case he'd just finished working on. To take away from the snarky comments that had been thrown at him constantly for the past three days.

He continued down the corridor, counting all the reasons why the day sucked. Cameron was in the lab, leaning over a microscope. _Nothing new there then_. Carefully opening the door, Foreman opened his mouth to speak but the sweet noise coming from the other side of the room stopped him. _She's singing_ he realized _and not only that… she's good at it_. Closing the door as quietly as he had opened it, a smile came across his face. Cameron didn't even look up.

-

Concentration had always stopped her from doing it. That and House breathing down her neck – she would never be able to sing in front of someone, let alone him. She didn't think she was particularly good but it didn't matter, nobody was ever watching. It didn't even matter what song; something she'd heard on the radio, a movie theme tune that was stuck in her head or her favourite song – as long as she knew some of the words, she'd sing it. Sometimes she wouldn't even notice. She was beyond the phase of singing in front of the mirror with a hair brush, and she had no intentions on ever getting up on a stage and performing – she liked to just sing whilst she cleaned or sing whilst she brushed her hair. She didn't dare sing at work.

This was different. Nobody was around and Cameron had plenty of time to finish. At first she hadn't even registered the fact that anything was leaving her mouth and even when she did, it didn't bother her. Without thinking, she'd gone through a bunch of Mariah Carey songs, the old ones of course (her newest weren't exactly Cameron's thing), and had then moved onto songs from a movie she'd seen a few nights ago whilst curled up on her couch, trying to sleep. She had of course seen it before, but it beat going to bed.

"_But I'm certain of the rhythm, of the sound as we've been walking past the bridges on the river…"_ She paused to change slide for a moment, _"And the way we stay together. In the shadows every other step and then the light's caress… illuminates your face and I just stop…"_

There was silence for a moment as she thought of the next song she wanted to sing. It was nearing Christmas, and although she'd already sang one (Mariah Carey's "All I Want For Christmas" had always been her favourite) she decided to sing some of her favourite festive tunes. "Silver Bells" was what her mother had always sang to her on Christmas Eve… maybe she could sing that?

-

"Well, I think I just got my 'something spontaneous'," Foreman smiled, now directly behind her.

Hearing his voice, she span round, a look of anger mixed with embarrassment on her face. He couldn't help but laugh. Letting out a little nervous laugh of her own, Cameron went to playfully hit him, but he caught her hand in his own. For a moment they just looked at each other.

Cameron looked up into his eyes, "Oh yeah… where's mine then?"

Placing his hands gingerly on her waist, he leant in, his lips almost touching hers. But before they met, he whispered, "How's this for spontaneous?"

**THE END**


End file.
